With all my Heart
by Hana is a Neko
Summary: It all started with a young artist painting the top of Mt. Ebott, being her clumsy self. Kind of tripped and fell into the Underground.. Will she be able to find a place to stay, will she make any friends..? Or will her anxiety be too much? Oc x Sans, Oc x Papyrus
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is my new Undertale fanfic that I've started! I'm really excited for you guys to read it! Enjoy~!

* * *

Just how long have I been here...? Just laying here amongst the yellow flowers.. Hurting, throabing, probably a broke bone or two...

I looked up at the dark nothingness that covered the ceiling of the underground. Tears stinging as they welled up in my eyes, the tears poured over my azure orbs and down my face.

"Why am I here...?" I said softly, my voice was scratchy and a bit dry.

"Howdy there human! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" A voice behind me suddenly said in a chipper tune causing me to scream in surprise and jump slightly.

I adjusted myself slowly and painfully so I could look up at the talking flower. His petals were yellow and he even had a cute little face with a smile that had a fake aura about it..

"Welcome to the Underground! Would you like me to explain a few of the rules we have down here?" He said excitedly, I looked at him and thought for a minute.. Maybe he isn't bad after all..?

"Sure, it'd be helpful" I said weakly, he smiled and laughed a bit, then his face contorted into a horrifying, monstrous face and his laugh became extremely creepy.

"In the Underground it's KILL OR BE KILLED" He maniacally laughed once more, and all of a sudden I was surrounded by a ring of white pellets and the ring gradually became smaller and smaller until the pellets were just inches from me.

The closer I looked the more the pellets looked like razor blades, I screamed and clamped my eyes shut knowing death was inevitable.

But the piercing pain I was expecting never came.. I opened my eyes and saw that Flowey had been ripped out of his hole in the ground and had been thrown aside, and bent down next to me was a white, female goat monster who gave me a kind and motherly smile.

"Don't fret my child.. I will protect you and I will make sure you heal properly" Her voice was soft and sweet and it calmed my nerves.

How in the world did I get here you must be wondering? Not only that but who am I, am I correct? Well of course, of course I'll get to that momentarily.

My name is Serina Green, and I am an artist by trade, I just finished Art School and I was hired to do a painting of the top of Mt. Ebott, but me being a bit clumsy at time's I tripped on a rock as I was setting up my Canvas at the top and I fell all the way down the mountain.

Who in the world would want a painting of the top of Mt. Ebott you ask? A friend of mine named Ivy, she's a

young scientist who is obsessed with Mt. Ebott and the monsters that live beneath it. Whom I had already painted the view of Mt. Ebott for.

And ironically here I am in the Underground of Mt. Ebott, the place my dear friend Ivy loved so much and wished to one day visit.

A month or so had gone by and Toriel, the monster who had rescued me, helped me heal up and get my strength back, and now as of today, she has sent me off into the Underground to find the young boy that she had sent off quite a while before me named Frisk.

"Goodbye Toriel, I'm going to miss you so much" I said as she gave me a big hug, tears forming in her eyes.

"Be safe my child, and please do watch out for Frisk if you find him, he's so little.." She said, her voice full of worry and other emotions.

"I will I promise, and once I find him I won't let him out of my sight" I smiled softly at the mama goat as she handed me a small picture of Frisk.

"Be on your way dear, I don't want to delay your adventure any longer" She smiled back and tucked some strands of my hair behind my ear.

"Goodbye mama" I said softly as I walked into the entrance of the Undergound.

*First person POV*

Serina had been walking for quite a bit and she came across a cavern that's walls were glassy and reflective like mirrors, blue glowing mushrooms lit up the entire cavern in azure light and light breeze flowed through, the scent of fresh water and flowers reached her delicate nose and her soft and lush lips curled into a smile.

As she walked through she noticed a small creak was flowing through the cavern, she took her shoes and socks off and walked through the cool water, the walls reflecting her.

Her shoulder length light brown hair bounced lightly behind her and strands from her bangs moved slightly from the breeze, her ocean blue eyes sparkled with excitement and wonder as she kept walking.

A small satchel was hanging from her small shoulders and it contained a rough map of the underground, a bit of food and water that would last her a few days, and a sketch pad and pencils for if she saw anything interesting she wanted to sketch out.

She was quite petite and small for a girl of her age, 20 years of age to be exact, but her shy and childish personality made her body fit her a bit better, she was a bit of a known prankster and joker but whatever she did was all in the name of good fun of course, nothing mean. Well. Too mean that is.

As she kept on walking she hummed a tune she grew up hearing her mother sing and hum. It was called Lilium, her mother was just in love with Anime and her favorite was a very.. Ehm.. Gory and violent but very heart warming anime called Elfen Lied..

She sighed sadly at the memory, her mother had passed a few years ago due to a brain tumor that couldn't be removed without killing her and so it was inoperable and she just let time take its tole and took the course..

Finally she came to the end of the cavern, she shook herself out of her saddened daze and dried her feet with the fuzzy inside of her warm coat and put her thick socks and shoes back on.

*Time skip*

Serina had made it out of caves and caverns and now she was walking in freezing cold snow. To where you ask?

She had not a clue all she knew was from what Toriel said a town that started with Snow... Sno.. Something like that. She couldn't remember due to freezing her butt off.

'Wow, what a lovely change this is...' She thought bitterly as she shivered and pulled her hood up on her coat and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

Eventually the scenery changed a bit and the snowy wind died down quite a bit and artificial lights were strewn everywhere on buildings lighting up what looked to be a small town, Serina walked up to a sign that said "Snowdin" and a look of relief washed over her delicate features.

"Oh thank goodness, finally, I am freaking done with being in the cold! " She said to herself and she shivered, she kept walking through the town until a particular building caught her attention. "Grillbys" lit up the front of the building, it seemed like a warm place, somewhere nice to start with tracking down the kiddo.

* Serina's POV*

I gripped the handle to the door and opened it as I took in a deep, nervous breath. I stepped in a took my hood off and walked in and looked around for an empty seat. There were booths and a few tables and then a bar with a fiery monster cleaning glass cups, well. Polishing them more so specifically.

There were all kinds of monsters some were drunk and others weren't, it was mix. The only open seat left was one at the bar next to a person in a blue hoodie...

I slowly walked up and sat down, nervously chewing on my bottom lip and I tapped my fingers lightly on the counter, the flame monster looked at me expectantly.

"O-Oh hello, um.. May I please have a glass of water..?" I stuttered as a light blush crept onto my cheeks from embarrassment. He nodded and walked to a door that led to the kitchen most likely.

"Ya know.. It's not often we get another human in the Underground, how did you get here kid? " A male voice said from besides me, I jumped a bit surprised by the new voice.

"U-u-um l-l-long story..." I said nervously and turned to see who was talking besides me, it was a monster in the blue hoodie, well. Skeleton I should say.

He chuckled, "Well, everyone's got a story"

"T-T-True..." I chuckled nervously, he arched a brow bone.

"Why so nervous, never seen a skeleton before?" One of his eyes glowed blue momentarily, I shuttered a little.

"I'm afraid so.." I replied biting my lip.

He smiled a bit, but his eyes.. We're clearly holding a defensive aura to them, he wasn't sure about me clearly...

"I-I'm Serina, Serina Green" I said shyly and I held a shaking hand out to him.

"Sans" He replied and took my hand in a firm grip and he looked me in the eyes examining my face with a hint of suspicion behind his eyes.

Just then the door slammed open as the fire monster walked out of the kitchen (what time him so long I had no clue), and a tall skeleton in weird.. Armor? And a red scarf ran in dragging something behind him.

"SANS GET UP YOU LAZY BONES I FOUND ANOTHER HUMAN! NYE HEHE!" The tall skeleton yelled causing everyone to look up with wide eyes and some whispered to their friends.

"Uhhh.. Sure thing Pap" Sans said as he got off of his stool.

I then made the mistake of looking as I heard a muffled female scream followed by the taller skeleton telling whatever screamed to shut up, he then looked up and gasped and screamed "A HUMAN!" And pointed at me and then he pulled forward into the bar what he had been dragging behind him, I gasped and pointed as well.

"IVY!" Remember my friend Ivy I mentioned earlier? Yep. She's currently tied up and gagged and screaming and shivering from being dragged around by the tall skeleton in snow.

"SANS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE'S ANOTHER HUMAN!" He screamed at the shorter skeleton, Sans just shrugged.

I sat there gaping like a fish at Ivy who was staring at me wide eyed. Next thing I know I'm floating in the air and then roughly set down on the floor.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS APOLOGIZES HUMAN BUT YOU MUST BE CAPTURED AT ONCE AND BROUGHT TO A SECRET HOLDING CELL!" Papyrus yelled.

"Wait what?! What did I do wrong?!" I exclaimed as my anxiety began to rise uncontrollably and I broke down into tears and my breathing became labored and heavy.

I backed up slowly until I was against a wall, everything and everyone was closing in on me, just get away! I can't- What did I do wrong...? All of a sudden Ivy started screaming and struggling until she broke free from her bonds and she ripped the cloth that had been gagging her off and she jumped in front of me shielding me from the two skeletons.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTNING, SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE SHE'S HAVING AND ANXIETY ATTACK!" She screamed, not really easing my anxiety but it was good to know she had my back..

The two skeletons stared at us unsure of what to do, as with the rest of the occupants in the bar.

"WHY IS SHE FREAKING OUT, WERE JUST PUTTING YOU TWO INTO A HOLDING CELL UNTIL UNDYNE DECIDES WHO'S THE FINAL SOUL" Papyrus yelled, he clearly didn't understand indoor and outdoor voices.

"F-final soul...?" I asked shakily through my tears.

"WAIT!" A new voice yelled and in walked a small child in a sweater. "Leave them be Papyrus, their just scared girls who don't deserve that fate!" The child said with a clearly angry tone.

"BUT-" Papyrus began, only to be cut off by the child. "I will handle Undyne and get her off their case. Just stop." He said in a serious tone.

"Well.. What are we going to do..?" Ivy asked unsure, rubbing the back of her head, her short strawberry blond hair and green eyes were quite the opposite of my features.

"We'll need to find a place for you two.. I'm guessing you two are very new to the Underground?" The boy asked, we nodded and I rubbed my tears away doing some breathing exercises to calm my breathing and heart back to normal.

"I'm Frisk, what are your names?" He asked giving us a reasuring smile, I gasped. Frisk!

"I'm Ivy Loveland, and I am an archiologist and I've been very fascinated by Mt. Ebott and monsters for a very, very long time" She smiled.

"I-I'm Serina Green and I'm an artist, and um.. F-Frisk.. I met Toriel.. She wanted me to find you and to make sure your alright" I said grabbing the small picture that was actually of him and Toriel and handing it to him.

He smiled sadly and then it changed to a grateful expression, "Thanks Serina, I've been wondering about her lately.. It's good to know she misses me" He looked at me and hugged me.

I smiled back and hugged back and patted his head gently. What a turn of events...

I looked at our little awkward group and then looked at Frisk.

"So um, about us finding a place.. What do we need to do..?" Ivy asked a bit unsure as she adjusted her shirt a bit.

"Hmmm..." Frisk said thinking for a moment. He then walked over to Sans and started whispering into his.. Well where his ear would be.

"I don't know kid.. We hardly know them.. What if they are like her..?" Sans said back to Frisk, who just gave him a determined look, Sans sighed and nodded his head.

"Find buddy you win.." He let out a small chuckle afterwards.

"You two will be staying with us!" Frisk said with a smile. "Anyone who is a friend of Toriel is a friend of mine" Frisk giggled, Ivy arched an eyebrow.

"Are you sure this is okay..? They did just try to kidnap us afterall.." Ivy stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Please, I promise they won't do it again! " Frisk pleaded with Ivy giving her a cute face, she just melted into the happy, child loving girl she is by nature.

"Alright I suppose that they owe us anyways.." She said and she hugged Frisk who smiled a bit.

*Time skip*

We eventually left the bar and awkwardly walked to Sans and Papyrus' house, where Frisk insisted on us staying at.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS WELCOMES YOU HUMAN FEMALES INTO OUR HOME!" I guess Papyrus was a tad bit excited, Sans just gave an easy going smile.

"Wow Pap I guess you were getting a bit bonely to be so excited about new people" Sans chuckled, Papyrus screamed, "NOOOOOO!".

Serina smiled and giggled, "I guess you could say your puns are femurous Sans!"

Sans eye socket grew a bit wide as did his usual grin.

"Quite punny tonight aren't we?" Sans replied with a chuckle.

"NOOOOO WHYYYYY NOT THE PUNS" Papyrus screamed with frustration.

Ivy and I busted out laughing, Frisk was giggling hysterically and Sans stood there with a wider grin than usual.

Well, this was a nice ice breaker in this rather odd situation.


	2. Chapter 2

*First person POV*

It had been a few weeks since all that craziness at Grillbys had happened and the two girls had been taken to the home of Sans and Papyrus, the skelebros.

Serina and Ivy had a few rough patches with the brothers but nothing that couldn't be resolved. The girls now took turns switching between cleaning and cooking (which included teaching Papyrus and Frisk other dishes than Spaghetti). Papyrus warmed right up to the girls, as did Frisk but Sans.. Whoo that's a different story.

Sans was a bit cautious and still a little suspicious that the girls would try to hurt Frisk and Papyrus. He found Serina's nature a bit annoying and difficult at times but, he also found her humor to be a pleasing part of her. But he wasn't sure about her and Ivy just yet..

*Serina's POV*

I was sitting on a stool at the kitchen stove waiting for the noodlesto start boiling, I was making, you guessed it, spaghetti for lunch. I smiled a bit at the thought of Papyrus and how much he loves spaghetti. Even though he's well, he's a skeleton and I'm pretty sure he can't actually taste but I could be dead wrong.

'Oops, I just made an accidental pun' I thought to myself and giggled a little.

"What are you giggling at?" Ivy asked as she walked into the kitchen with a small smile on her face.

I smiled a bit and and shook my head.

"Nothing just Papyrus and his love for Spaghetti" I said, Ivy looked at me and giggled with a soft blush.

Wait.. A blush...? I must've seen wrong. I shook the thought off and just gave her a small smile as she walked out of the kitchen.

After a bit I began making the spaghetti scauce, a can of tomato sauce and a can of tomato paste, mix with a small bit of water, add spices, precooked meat, two bay leaves for an extra depth of flavor, and my secret ingridient, well. I'd reveal that but it wouldn't be a secret if I told you, would it?

As I was cooking the noodles Frisk walked in sniffing the air with a grin.

"Smells yummy" He said enthusiastically.

"It'll be the first time you've eaten my spaghetti huh?" I said with a smile, he nodded and pulled up a chair next to the stove and watched.

Once the noodles were finally soft enough, I strained them and then mixed the noodles in with the sauce.

"LUNCH IS READY!" Frisk yelled, all of a suddenly foot steps running down the stair case thundered in the kitchen.

Papyrus and Ivy ran down stairs and a sleepy Sans kinda stumbled in lazily.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS MOST EXCITED TO TASTE THE HUMAN SERINA'S SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus yelled, his voice filled with excitement and it was loud as usual.

I smiled as Ivy and Frisk's faces were filled with delight at the sight of the Italian dish, I chuckled a bit "Relax guys, it's just spaghetti".

Ivy gaped like a fish, "JUST SPAGHETTI! SERINA ARE YOU INSANE, YOUR COOKING IS LIKE FREAKING 5 STAR RESTAURANT QUALITY AND TASTE!" Ivy exclaimed, most definitely over reacting and dramatizing the food and it's quality.

Sans just kind of stood there, he never really would say a whole lot to me or Ivy unless it was joke or even sometimes prank related, other than that he mostly would converse with either Frisk or Papyrus. My only worry is that he won't.. Come around to talking to Ivy and I, although Papyrus and Frisk would gingerly encourage it at times he just.. Was unsure, in a way like new pets are when you bring them home for the first time. Don't ask why I used that anology, it just seems to make the most sense. A light seemed to go off in my head and gave Sans a small smile.

"Are you going to try some Sans?" I asked trying to strike up a simple conversation, he shrug and gave me a half smile.

"Sure, if everyone else is why not." He replied tiredly.

Once everyone served themselves their preferred proportions, I helped Frisk with his since he was too short to reach anything, my proportion smaller than everyone else. We all began to eat, almost everyone's face lit up instantly. Almost everyone. Sans was sitting there playing with his food.

"What's wrong Sans?" Ivy asked curiously.

"I forgot to mention that I can't... Chew let alone open my mouth" He said with a small chuckle.

"Really? I never noticed I'm so sorry!" I apologized, I honestly had never noticed, I mean, if you went through the craziness I had previously gone through you'd be a bit absent minded too.

He just shrugged and chuckled once more. I gave him an apologetic smile and took his plate from him and scooped it onto Papyrus' plate.

*Time skip*

"Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need, chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why. If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy? If our love is insanity why are you my clarity?" I was sitting in the kitchen singing softly, lost in a daze...

"Why are you my clarity..? Why are you my remedy..? Why are you my clarity..? Clarity..." I sang even softer.

I felt a hand gently place itself on my shoulder followed by a voice.

"I know... I miss her too..." Ivy said softly.

The song I was singing was a song my mother sang often up until she died because my biological father left her ironically for Ivy's mother, and so Ivy and I became very close, like sisters, and we both latched onto my mom seeing as dad didn't care and neither did Ivy's mom... And mom became the only family we loved. The sad thing about mom's death is that she had cancer for most of my life and she never told me or Ivy until she was too sick to take care of us... And that's where my looping of anxiety and depression started. Ivy is all I have left of my little family now and I refuse to lose her.

I turned to Ivy and hugged her tightly, burying my face into her shaking a bit, on the verge of tears. She held me as tightly and she petted my head.

"Remember that song she'd sing about you because of you and your fire obsession?" Ivy said with a chuckle, I smiled softly and smiled a little.

"You'd think by now that I would have learned not to play with fire but, I'm a pyromaniac and your veins are full with gas you're burning higher, higher I'm storming this wildfire" Ivy sang softly and we giggled a little, reminiscing about when we were little.

I had this odd obsession with fire. Probably because I hate because cold and I love being warm. I'm not really sure.

*First person, beforehand upstairs in Pap's room*

"Why don't you like them Sans?" Frisk asked the shorter skeleton curiously.

"YEAH WHY DON'T YOU LIKE THE HUMAN FEMALES BROTHER? " Papyrus was as usual having a hard time with using his inside voice.. Sans just sighed and shook his head.

"I'm just unsure about them.. How can we trust them, I haven't and I know you haven't seen their soul colors Papyrus, what if their pure evil tricking us so they can kill us..?" Sans said with a scowl.

"There is no way those girls are bad Sans I just know it!" Frisk said with a determined expression.

Sans just sighed and walked out of the room, unable to make them understand, he then walked downstairs to see if anything would be good on TV but instead he heard soft voices talking and.. Singing?

"Why are you my clarity..? If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy..? If our love is insanity why are you my clarity..?" A voice sang softly in a melodic tone that was easy on the ears and just put you in this trance almost...

'What a sweet voice' Sans thought as we quietly walked into the kitchen to see Serina and Ivy hugging and then parting and then smiled sadly, their was pain behind their expression.. Something Sans didn't think he'd see from them.

He then slowly walked away and back up the stairs to his room of mysteries.. His eye aglow as he disappeared at his closed door. Maybe.. Just maybe he was wrong about those girls.. But then again his intuition was hardly ever wrong... But still.. This unshakeable feeling that he was completely wrong just wouldn't leave him... For he had seen their souls in that instant moment of them being in the kitchen.. One was purple for loyalty... And the other.. Was blue for some odd reason.. Blue for sorrow.. it must have been his imagination but he swore he saw it change to pink for a split second..

What interesting girls these two truly were..

* * *

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm glad so many people really seemed to like this story, keep the reviews coming guys! With love, Hana!


	3. Chapter 3

(Serina's POV)

It had been like any other day for us, with.. Just a few exceptions. For one, Ivy decided we should all go on a pick nick near the water fall, and I argued the water caves that are lit by gentle and serene green light from the water.

I had no clue what to call it but Frisk had once described that cave to me, never gave me the name of it, not sure if it even has a name... But it just sounded so gorgeous and I've been wanting to go there ever since.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK FRISK?" Pap loudly asked the small child, to our avail he just shrugged.

"How about we flip a coin?" He suggested.

"Any one got a coin?" Ivy asked, looking around as we emptied our pockets.

"I have one buddy, here ya go" Sans handed Frisk an old coin.

Had Sans always been standing there..? I shook the thought off as Frisk handed me the coin.

"Kay let's do this!" I said smiling, determination pumping into my system as the thought of hopefully winning ran through my head.

"Heads or tails Ivy?" I asked.

"Ummmm... Tails!" She replied with a grin.

I then flipped it into the air and instead of going down, it went up and landed on Papyrus' head.

"Looks like it's heads" Sans said jokingly and we all busted out laughing whereas Papyrus just groaned, standing still so the coin wouldn't fall so we'd be able to reach our verdict.

Pap carefully took the coin down from his head and looked at the coin.

"It actually is heads!" Papyrus said cheerfully and he gave me a smile.

"Yes!" I exclaimed excitedly, Ivy sighed and gave me a small smile.

"Alright so we need to pack food and what not, but most of all.. Us humans need to get dressed" She giggled.

"Good point" I said looking down at my saggy fuzzy blue and white pajama pants and a black baggy T-shirt.

I then picked up Frisk and gave him a big bear hug, squeezing him a little and he giggled and squirmed around in my arms, I passed him off to Ivy who was the next one to receive a hug as she was holding Frisk. We were giggling profusely and huge grins had placed themselves upon our faces.

I then darted over to Pap and gave him a hug, receiving a hug back and a pat on the head from the tall skelebro, I smiled at Sans and walked over to him slowly and gave him a quick gentle hug. He froze up for a quick second and then patted my back shakily and gently. As I pulled away from the hug I could've sworn I had seen a blue blush lightly dusting his cheek bones.

Must've been my imagination, I thought to myself as Ivy was thinking aloud about what she should wear.

Your probably wondering how in the world did we have spare clothing? Well, Ivy being the smarty-pants she is, she literally came prepared with a ton of our clothes vacume sealed so they were light and easy to carry in a back pack she had with her when she had fallen down into the Underground looking for me. Thus.. We had our necessities.

Us girls plopped down on the floor and started looking through our bags of clothing (we separated our clothing into separate bags after unsealing the bags.

Looking through everything I had I decided on something simple but comfortable and cute, black leggings with a cute loose white sweater that Ivy had given me for Christmas last year, it was a size or so bigger than me so the sleeves covered most of the length of my small fingers. And a pair of boots that reached below my knee cap.

Ivy picked out a pair of light blue jeans along with a pull over that had her favorite anime and characters on it, along with her usual black hightop converse (not exactly the smartest choice for snow but she didn't have anything else at the moment, more like all she wore ever was her converse...) Ivy was a tomboy, a smart, spunky, sweet and dorky girl with a big heart.

As we were getting dressed the boys (including Frisk for a moment) were each on their own computer, and screaming from Papyrus could be heard up stairs.

"OH MY GOD SANS ITS HAPPENED AGAIN!" Papyrus ran out of his ro and banged on Sans' door Frisk in tow.

"Oh gee what happned bro?" Sans asks as he walks out and then just so happened to peer down at us only to receive shrill shrieks and a blue hue of blush covering his entire skull causing Papyrus to look back and scream with us...

(Time skip.. After the awkwardness is over..)

We had gotten everything together, Ivy wrapped Frisk up in one of her coats and carried him the whole way while Papyrus and I carried the bags that contained our food and whatever else we needed. And SOME lazy bones was too tired to carry anything to help.. So there was quite a bit for Pap and I.

We made it out and into the caves and as we kept walking it got warmer and warmer. Which made it a bit hard to walk on in such thick coats for Ivy and I. Frisk was probably bothered by it too but he didn't say anything about it.

Eventually we found a spot and set everything up, the five of us sat down and started opening up containers of food, mostly spaghetti Papyrus had made yesterday. As we began digging in Ivy looked up at Papyrus.

"Hey Pap so what happened earlier when you ran out yelling to Sans that something happened again?" She asked her curiosity piqued.

"WELL ERM..." Papyrus began till Ivy smiled at him softly.

"Inside voice hun" She reminded him gently.

"Oh! Yes sorry Ivy! Anyways, I was on the underweb and I have this cool blog that shows off how I'm made of so much cool" Pap boasted proudly.

"And then this an... Anon... Anoni.. Oh! Anonimus person asked me if my refrigerator was running, and when I said yes he said 'better go catch it then'! And its happened a few times.." He explained and then sighed.

Sans silently chuckled a few times.

I raised my eyebrow at him in suspicion.

"Well, in the end it turned into a funny moment at least" Frisk smiled sweetly.

"Quite true" I said, starting to go into a daze as I watched the serene light from the water as little orbs slowly raised up from the water then faded.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Sans asked, his usual smile plastered to his face yet still softer than normal.

I nodded in reply as Ivy, Frisk and Pap voiced their replies.

I felt so.. I can hardly explain it.. Safe..? Content..? And happy.. Warmth sourounded me, after not sleeping much it gets to yoy. The daze took me over and my eyes shut and I let the calming darkness take me..

(Sans POV)

Well, she just fell asleep.. Huh, I guess this trip was good for her.. Frisk had told me that she hasn't really slept since she has been here.. Makes me kind of worry a bit...

I think.. I think these girls aren't too bad at all, I feel like at least this way Frisk won't be so bonely and have someone of his own kind.

They seem to have their minds in the right places.. I hope..

'Let's just hope these two won't have to have a bad time...' I thought as my eyes faded and a blue orb took over my right eye socket subconsciously.


	4. So sorry guys!

Hey there everyone! I apologize for my absence and for my story being on such a sudden hiatus ;; I had something VERY major happen that consumes most of my time so I don't always have free time. And the major thing that happened if anyone would like to know is I had my daughter on the 24th of February! And that whole time in between when I had her and when I went on that sudden hiatus I had a lot happen. I moved, I was dealing with sick family all this craziness. but I'm just happy to be past that now and I'd appoint if we're here soon I'll be able to start writing again so you guys will have chapters and I will be definitely improving the way that the story is written and maybe even a couple character aspects _ so don't think that I have left you in the dark you guys will have more very soon I'm actually working on a chapter currently so you guys will be up to date here soon! :)


End file.
